Way You See Me
by Fae 206
Summary: Kyoko Hizuri is nearing her fifth work anniversary at LME and the top-rated actress is excited to spend time with her husband and their son. However, when another woman curses her to switch bodies, she becomes a stranger to her friends. Able to convince Kuon, she at least has her husband to help her but will she ever return to being Kyoko? Will Kuon risk his rep to be with her?
1. Chapter 1 - Witchcraft

**AN:** I'm really looking forward to deconstructing some of my fics, continuing the large majority of them, and bringing new styles for 2019 but I wanted to do one of these body-switch things with a first person perspective and although this happens in future Skip Beat time, I don't usually use Kyoko as the central character so I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Way You See Me**

 **Chapter One – Witchcraft**

The president definitely wants to go all out on these types of things and although a work anniversary would mean a lot to most employees, the president makes it even more special. I've nearly been at LME for five years. When I started here, I had been rejected from the audition process and had been swearing revenge against Shotaro, I hadn't been interested in acting professionally, I hated Tsuruga Ren because he hated me, and I would have never expected myself to be married to a guy who chose to stay in Japan for me and to raise our son here.

I think that this place, the hallways of LME are where a lot of good things have happened.

I remember when I met my husband here, it was really the second time that we'd met but I started to think that maybe he wasn't a bad guy and my influence in hating him was from being a Sho aficionado. And then he shook his head, dismissed me, and I thought he was an incredible jerk. However, we started dating when I was eighteen and three years later we have a six month old son together.

That isn't all. We're also considered the top celebrity couple in Japan and we rank number one still on the top actor and actress lists. I've even been listed as both a domestic and an international model as well as my mother finally acknowledging me. All is going well in the life of Kyoko Hizuri.

I look at my phone and grin as I see that Kuon has sent me a picture of him and our little boy, Rikuu, reading a book together. They are both so adorable and I feel so lucky that I get to have the two of them in my life. I smile as I look at the picture and mindlessly bump into someone.

I pause and blink back at the girl.

"I'm sorry," I say with a formal bow despite this girl only just having passed the audition process and I'm not ashamed to say that she looks like a star already. This girl must have auditioned for modeling at least, she looks like she just walked off the pages of a famous style magazine.

"You…" the girl says in shock and bows as well, "You're a friend of Hizuri Kuon's, aren't you?"

I raise an eyebrow but then take a deep breath in. I can't blame the girl for being uneducated. I take another breath in and nod. "Yes," I smile to her, "but when people are married they become more than just friends. I'm _Hizuri_ Kyoko, Kuon's wife."

The girl nods before I see a spark in her eyes and she stares up at me, "I wish that _I_ had been the one to marry Kuon Hizuri," she says and I take another look at her. How could someone so beautiful be so ugly on the inside. She doesn't even know who Kuon really is? She has long flowing blond hair and appears as If she were a princess though her body is enviable with how slender she is. Her emerald eyes also match Kuon's color. She must have some foreign blood in her.

"Sorry, that role has already been filled," I tell her and she looks at me.

"May I just shake your hand then?" she asks and I hesitate, something doesn't seem right here. I feel weird about the situation but if it's just a handshake then that won't be too bad. As I reach my hand out for hers, I feel a sharp jolt through my body and fall onto the floor. Everything around me is spinning and I feel so confused, it's then that I feel my head hit the ground.

…..

…..

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear a voice from above me and I pick my head up before looking at a man I don't know, my body feels weird, different, it's as if I'm wearing a set of clothes that are wrong in many different ways. I look at my hand and raise it, my heart beating painfully in my chest. Where's my ring? What did that witch do…did you steal my…

My hands look different and I feel my breaths shorten. I take a deep breath in and look up and see my reflection in a door panel. No. No. I'm not in my body! This is her body! This isn't…I scramble to my feet and try to back away a little. "No, sorry, I'm who are you?"

"Mimi-chan, I asked if you were okay," the woman asks me again and I want to yell at her that I'm not Mimi-chan, I'm Kyoko Hizuri, I'm a mother and a wife and she can't take them away from me. Still, in this body what am I supposed to say or do? I don't know what to do in this situation.

I touch my body before looking down. I don't have a phone, I have a wallet with ID in it but no phone, no credit cards, I'm lost. Maybe if I went to the address then I could find out more about that woman but then what about my home…in my body? What kind of fairy magic is this? It isn't fair.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lie because what else am I supposed to do, "Am I off work?" I ask and hear the woman nod. "You're my manager right?"

"Well, I thought I was but nobody told me that you'd be so flighty, we'll meet here tomorrow, okay?" the woman says and I nod. I'll have to find out her name but it's going to be easier for me if I first talk to my husband and make sure he knows what's going on. I would give anything to be in Kuon's arms right now.

I bow deeply before making my way to leave, I have enough for a few train transfers and I know where he would be. He had told me earlier that he wanted to take Rikuu to this park where we like to go. Kuon usually just pushes him on the swing and takes care of him. He's as an amazing father as his own father is.

I just want to be with him again.

…

…

As I get off of the train and out of the train station near where we live, I feel very conspicuous. I'm not someone famous and its mainly famous people who go here, it's so that people can feel relaxed and feel as if they are enjoying some privacy. I'm just hoping that I can convince Kuon. This body isn't mine and I want to know how to turn back. I freeze as tears threaten to fall. Will I have to see my precious Kuon wrap his arms around the pretender, tell the pretender that he loves her, kisses her. No. My husband wouldn't do that, he'll know who I am.

As I rush into the park, I notice that tall guy with the blond hair and emerald eyes – it's pretty hard to miss him – sitting down at a bench and feeding our son who is sitting on his lap. He's such a good father. I dash over to him and stop in front of him as he blinks those gorgeous emerald eyes at me.

"Hello," he says treating me as a stranger as he wipes the side of Rikuu's face. "May I help you?"

"Kuon, can you just listen to me for a moment," I ask. I try to reach out for him but he shifts immediately. "Something has happened, please just listen to me," I beg him and he continues to stare at me baffled.

"I'm sorry," he says slowly, "Who are you? Listen, it might seem that I've got influence in the industry but not really, yes I have fame but it's not what you think. I might not be able to help you."

"Can you please just listen to me?" I ask him, "I know about Rick…and Tina," I tell him and he stares at me, his mouth dropping slightly.

"Sorry?" he asks me as he starts to put things in the baby bag, he gently tries to comfort Rikuu before he starts screaming. "How did you know about Tina?" he asks. Kuon has talked about Rick to a number of people but he hasn't mentioned Tina by name unless talking with me, the president, or his parents. That should convince him, right?

"I'm Kyoko, I'm just stuck in a different body. Someone came and stole my body and left me in theirs," I try to convince him but he nods slowly, his eyes are focused on me as if I'm some kind of escaped mental patient.

"Uh-huh," he says as he starts to put RIkuu in the baby carrier he has on his chest. "Yes, okay…sorry but I…I can't help you," he tells me. I know that he doesn't believe me. I don't know if I'd believe me at this point and I know that right now Kuon is prioritizing our son.

"Years ago," I tell him, "We played the Heel siblings and when you were working as Cain Heel you told Murasame-san that his brain was like emmental cheese," I try to persuade him again and he turns his head to the side.

I know that he's confused but if he opens himself to the possibility that his own wife is stuck in a different body then he'll support me, I'll have the best person on my side to help me and guide me. It's hard convincing someone who focuses so much on reason and logic and not the magic that I believe in. Some people might think us incompatible because of those views, I think we compliment one another.

"Emmental cheese," he says slowly and I close my eyes, maybe using a very special secret is what is needed here.

"Kuon, do you remember what happened when I was working my first role even before the Kyurara commercial?" I ask him and he continues to stare at me trying to decide whether to believe me or not, "I was wandering around in Bo's chicken suit and you asked me for help because you thought the word tentekomai was some kind of a dance."

We have never told anyone that before, I know that it would embarrass him and though we can laugh about it together and I can tease him, it's not a story that we've shared openly with anyone else. He looks at me in shock and with Rikuu strapped in, he studies this body and blinks confused. He reached a hand out for me and I blink, what is he going to do?

"Corn, you have to try to believe me, I know that magic isn't your be-" I start to plead with him but his hand touches my cheek.

"I'm thinking," he tells me, "It's hard to believe but I'm thinking, just…if you could let me do something," he asks before leaning down and I feel in shock as he kisses me. His lips are so beautiful and our kiss feels the same despite my placement in this body. As he pulls away, I'm begging that he has put the pieces together and recognizes me. He's intelligent, much more intelligent than people realize or give him credit for.

"Princess?" he asks me, looking more concerned then anxious. He slides his thumb over my cheek caressing it and making me realize how much pain I would be in if he never touched me like this again. "Look at me," he says as he pulls me gently to the bench to sit opposite him. "What happened? Why aren't you….you? Can you tell me?" he asks me concerned and I smile in relief.

I just don't know where to start explaining what happened.


	2. Chapter 2 - Should I Sleep With Her Too?

**AN:** I decided it might make the story more interesting to have both perspectives but this is still going to focus on Kyoko.

 **Chapter Two – Should I Sleep with Her Too?**

I've already answered the phone numerous times today despite it being my day off. No, I don't think it'd be too much to get Kyoko flowers for her five year anniversary at LME, no I don't think that I'd be too much to throw her a party, yes, I do have to think that the idea of me skydiving into the event is too much especially when I look at Rikuu.

Rikuu is our son and I can't even begin to explain how much I love him. I'm scared of being one of those screw up dads and letting him down but that doesn't mean that I don't love him or looking after him. He's already shown that he's quite a character, Kyoko tells me that he's got my type of charm but it's all her. She's the one who is the princess in real life, I'm just the memory of a fairy prince.

"Shall we go to the park then?" I grin as I turn to look back at the small baby. I know that he can't really respond other than some babbles but that's good enough for me. I look around and find the carrier that you can strap onto your chest. Kyoko thought that this would lead to some bonding time between the two of us, I have to admit that she was right.

I approach Rikuu and he reaches out to me. I gently pick him up, checking his diaper as I bounce him and kiss the top of his head. "Let's get ready to go play," I tell him and he gives his adorable smile and laugh. "Yeah, you'll be playing with Daddy whilst we wait for Mommy to get home," I tell him and Rikuu grabs to my shirt. He really does have Kyoko's adorableness.

I just wish that I could be good enough for him.

…..

…..

Whilst I'm giving Rikuu his bottle and seeing people feeling it's somehow uncommon to see a father spending time looking after their child without the mother around, I feel a little lonely. I love looking after Rikuu and I'd never tell Kyoko not to work but I love spending time as a family. I just hope that she's having a good day working, the type of day that she deserves.

I am just cleaning Rikuu up when I hear someone approach me and look up at a young, blond, girl. She looks a little older than Kyoko was when I first met her as Ren Tsuruga but that just makes me feel a little more awkward. People came to the conclusion that I liked younger women when we decided to announce that we were dating,

"Hello," I try and act polite though I don't want someone clinging onto me and trying to desperately tell me that they like me. Kyoko was a different story. Kyoko had ties to my own childhood and she was someone that I came to know…twice, it's not that I'm some perverted creep preying on young actresses. "May I help you?"

"Kuon," she approaches me and there's just something slight in the inflection that seems familiar but I can't really place it, I know that it's not the formality that Kyoko always used towards me. "Can you listen to me for a moment?" she requests but tries to touch me. This is too much, she's already stepped over the line. I see her eyes glance to Rikuu and I try to be more protective of him. Rikuu is more important than I am. "Something has happened," the girl continues, "Please just listen to me."

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I try to work out what gives her the right to feel that this is appropriate, "Who are you? Listen, it might seem that I've got influence in the industry but not really. Yes, I have fame but it's not what you think. I might not be able to help you."

The girl pauses and then whispers, "Can you please just listen to me? I know about Rick…and Tina."

Okay. This girl is a stalker who has done some serious research on me. I mean, to know about Tina isn't impossible but you really have to go around digging for that information. I feel at a loss but before I can let my thoughts get too far away from me, Rikuu starts screaming. "How did you know about Tina?" I ask her as I comfort Rikuu. Maybe I can just persuade this woman to leave us alone.

"I'm Kyoko, I'm just stuck in a different body. Someone came and stole my body and left me in theirs."

I freeze as I listen to this. Okay. So, I could understand if she was this creepy fangirl type who went all over the internet digging up information and research but this…how did she think that I'd ever believe such a blatant lie? Stuck in another person's body? Is that even a thing that…can happen? I don't know where this woman came from but I'd really appreciate it if she left me and my son alone. Is there any way of getting rid of her whilst not hurting her too badly.

"Uh-huh," I say slowly, "Yes, okay…sorry but I…I can't help you," I tell her hoping that it would end this conversation.

"Years ago we played the Heel siblings and when you were working as Cain Heel, you told Murasame-san that his brain was like emmental cheese," she tells me passionately and I feel as if I've just taken a step into a parallel universe.

Okay. Maybe she just asked around, would Murasame-san actually tell her this? Was she somehow able to talk to other people, maybe an entire group, in some kind of Ren Tsuruga/Kuon Hizuri fan club? I feel dumbfounded and that is strange because usually I feel as if I am intelligent, not as intelligent as Kyoko might be but still, not the dumb surfer dude that some people have painted Californians as. "Emmental cheese," I finally say slowly as if trying to think of the word.

"Kuon, do you remember what happened when I was working my first role, even before the Kyurara commercial?" she asks me and this is too strange. My mind is telling me to panic but I've learned to focus and figure out the situation. Okay, so on one hand, some random girl has just approached me in a park and yelled some secrets to me that people shouldn't know about or my wife really is in this girl's body.

"I was wandering around in Bo's chicken suit," she continues and I nod slowly, of course I remember these incidents, "and you asked me for help because you thought the word tentekomai was some kind of a dance."

Okay. So my mind is leaning towards the fact that this is my wife but in a very very different body. My jaw drops and my hand goes to my son to make sure he's still there. I don't understand. As many things as I've had trouble understanding, this is one of the hardest.

Hopefully if this is not Kyoko, she will forgive me for this but I know something about love that Kyoko might not know. I gently reach my hand out to her and if this isn't Kyoko – which I'm thinking isn't true – then she might forgive me if I explain myself. She says something that I can only half hear but one word catches me. She called me Corn, she is the only person in this world that calls me Corn.

"I'm thinking," I try to tell her, "It's hard to believe but I'm thinking. Just, if you could let me do something," I tell her and bring her lips to mine in a kiss. It feels just like her lips, the pressure of her kiss, the way her lips move around mind. It seems so much like her.

I can barely believe it but even I'm not so proud to admit that I can be wrong about some things. "Princess?" I ask, my fear and confusion turning to fear and concern. I gently let my thumb brush against her cheek and see the tears in her eyes. "Look at me," I tell her as I lead her to the bench so that I can study her further. I don't understand what's - "What happened? Why aren't you…you? Can you tell me?" I ask and she smiles in relief. I'm so glad that I was able to listen to her and she isn't having to deal with this alone.

"This girl," she sobs as I lean forwards to listen to her, "Mimi or something, she stole my body. She said that she wanted to be your wife or girlfriend or something and then she touched me and…and I woke up like this. I'm really scared, Corn," she whispers and despite people looking at us, I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm here now, it's okay. I'm here," I try to reassure her and she shakes her head. No? What is she saying. "It doesn't matter what you look like to me," I try to convince her but she shakes her head again with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm here," I repeat and she puts a hand to my shoulder, her eyes falling upon RIkuu who has somehow been able to fall asleep.

"You have to pretend that you don't know anything. If she's able to do this then I don't know what she would do to either of you," she says and she sounds so scared and afraid. I don't want to leave her. I stare at her and realize that she's going to continue on this way, she's stubborn and that's something that I like about her. It's just that because she's so determined, she's hard to argue with and convince.

"Well, she knows where we live and she's going to want to act like you," I tell her. Can't she see how bad this is? I don't want to pretend that somebody else is her. I feel revolted by the idea of kissing somebody else, telling someone else that I love them, sharing a bed with them or even…no. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Can't you act -" she asks me and I can't believe that she is actually asking me this. I feel weird as I look at her. Somehow my mind and my heart are arguing. I can see Kyoko though she is in a different body, almost as if she were in a costume.

"I can't. What you're asking for - I can't do it," I tell her and she looks at me seeing the desperation that I'm feeling but doesn't she get it? Doesn't she understand what she's asking of me? "I'm not that good an actor and I'm not that bad a person."

"You're not a bad person," she tells me and then looks into my eyes, I wonder if she can actually see the tears that I'm holding back. This is too much. It's too stressful. "Corn, you're still the best actor in the business and you keep improving and challenging yourself, it's just that…"

"You want me to pretend that she's you," I tell her and Kyoko nods slowly. "So, is it okay with you that I sleep with her? That I kiss her? That I hold her?" I ask as I start to pace from side to side and Kyoko looks at me, she lets out a sob and I quickly move Rikuu into Kyoko's arms so I can look at her more intently whilst kneeling in front of her.

"I can't do that," I tell her. "I can keep your secret for as long as you need me to but I can't pretend that she's you, not if she's the type of Kuon Hizuri fan who would do this to you. I don't know what sick ideas are in her head but I promised myself to you. I love _you_. I'm not going to become her gigolo."

"Then what do you want to do?" she asks me and I haven't got any clue but I know that I'm not going to be able to just continue with someone else that everything is normal. Not being with my wife is killing me already and she's right in front of me. How can I not lose my cool if some other woman tries to take advantage of us?

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** Lotli and vprocks **for reviewing Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 3 - Separation

**AN:** Even though this fic isn't too popular, I am so grateful to the people who are reading it. Thank you for your support. I've got something funny planned next chapter

 **Chapter Three - Separation**

I feel desperate for him to understand what's going on. He's a really smart guy which is why I feel that I can tell him this. So much of what he has always done for me has been from a place of compassion and understanding. Still, this is a new situation for the two of us and I'm scared of what might happen next.

Kuon listens as I tell him about Mimi and what she has caused to happen, I feel it's kind of hopeless to tell him this but he just listens to me like he's always done. "I'm really scared, Corn," I admit to him and he moves towards me. I know that he wants me to be happy but doesn't he realize the complications that are involved in this.

"I'm here now, it's okay. I'm here," he tells me and I freeze. I don't know why but I feel it's more dangerous to me if she knows that we know. If Kuon doesn't treat her the way that she's demanding then it could hurt Rikuu. I feel so sad as I think about our son, he must be so confused about everything and he's such a sweet little boy who loves Tinkerbell and the fairy kingdom.

I shake my head with the tears flowing down my cheeks, "It doesn't matter what you look like to me. I'm here," he tells me and I can see how concerned he is. I have to make him stop and reflect on the situation, ever since he became Kuon the emotions have grown and sometimes take over from logic. Ren was always very logical.

"You have to pretend that you don't know anything," I tell him though it's crushing me to say this, "If she's able to do this then I don't know what she would do to either of you." I'm scared that there is some darker magic she has control on and the worst thing would be to lose my husband and my son. I need them to be safe from her.

"Well," Kuon says slowly, "She knows where we live and she's going to want to act like you." Kuon is obviously wrestling with something in his own mind and I can see that he's trying to avoid the situation. "I'm sorry," he tells me, "I can't do that."

"Can't you act," I try to convince him and he's staring at me as if I'm a ghost who has just announced that I want to haunt him.

"I can't," he tells me desperately as he looks around. I know that he's probably panicking inside his head but trying to keep his composure which he is gradually losing. "What you're asking for – I can't do it. I'm not that good an actor and I'm not that bad a person."

I freeze. What does him being a bad or good person have to do with any of this. I'm just asking for him to help me protect Rikuu and he's acting as if I've asked him to commit murder for me. Plus, his acting skills, are you kidding me!? He's Kuon Hizuri, formerly known as Ren Tsuruga, an acting god in this country. I can't believe he's speaking badly about his performance abilities.

"You're not a bad person," I tell him and I can't understand how he's staring at me, it's as if I want him to commit a criminal offense. Sure, pretending to be with someone else is hard but he doesn't have to worry about that, he's skilled to do it. "Corn, you're still the best actor in the business and you keep improving and challenging yourself, it's just that…" I trail off and he looks so heartbroken. What is in his head right now?

"You want me to pretend that she's you," he repeats and I nod slowly. He continues to stare at me and I can see how painful this is for him. "So, is it okay with you that I sleep with her? That I kiss her? That I hold her?" he asks me and I can finally understand what he's thinking about. I can imagine him with someone else whilst I'm unable to touch him. No. I don't want to see that, Him telling somebody else that he loves her, but I just want them to be safe. I sob and then see Kuon stop, he moves Rikuu into my arms and I feel a little happiness that I'm able to hold our baby. Kuon kneels in front of me.

"I can't do that," he tells me honestly, "I can keep your secret for as long as you need me to, but I can't pretend that she's you, not if she's the type of Kuon Hizuri fan who would do this to you. I don't know what sick ideas are in her head, but I promised myself to you. I love _you_. I'm not going to become her gigolo."

"Then what do you want to do?" I ask him and he looks at me, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to give some kind of response but he doesn't know what to say. He looks at me as if expecting me to come up with something but he is right, I wouldn't be able to take it if I knew that he was having sex with somebody else even if it was to help me.

"I'm not sure," he admits as he pushes his hand through his hair again and I feel lost that I can't be with him right now. I hate that I'm pushing this problem off on him.

"I'm sorry, I should g-" I start to say but he stares at me confused before grabs his wallet. I blink as I look at him and see him giving me several large bills. I blink. "Ku-"

"It's all I have on me right now but call me if you need anything, okay?" he asks me. "I'll set you up a hotel room to go to but please contact me if you need _anything,_ " he stresses and I can see the desperation in his eyes. I feel bad to push him so I nod and smile gently.

"Is there a number that I can contact you at?" he asks me as he takes Rikuu back from me and I feel so sad that I won't be able to be with my boys right now. I'm going to miss both of them so much. My fairy prince and our son.

"Not right now but I'll text you as soon as I know," I promise him before leaving, the tears filling my eyes and as I look back, he's staring at me helplessly and he looks like an abandoned puppy. I take a few steps forward before seeing his mouth open and he continues to watch me as he mouths out those very very important words 'I love you.'

…..

…..

I've always been resourceful. I've always felt that if I couldn't do something that I should try again and that was what I thought about LME with some encouragement. So, maybe since I'm already an LME talent, I can try to find some resources there. I just have to be a little bit sneaky in my approach. When I was in the Love Me section, sometimes I would be asked to handle paperwork and they would tell me where the new talent files were kept.

That is something that I could use to my advantage now, looking into those files and finding out my information is important and then I can tell Kuon those details. I hate to think about what he must be feeling right now but I have the idea that it isn't too different from my own anxieties.

I take a few steps towards the entrance to LME only to hear someone behind me, "Hey, hey, Mimi-chan, I've been waiting for hooours," an older girl tells me and I turn to look at her. She has black hair down to her waist and I swear I've seen her on the cover of one of those magazines which promote new models. "Let's go home."

I freeze, "I had to get some work done, I am famous after all."

I hear the girl laugh and I guess that I am acting like Mimi, I wonder if this is some kind of relation. "Well, too famous to care about your big sister, are you?" she asks and I pause. I would have loved an older sister growing up, instead I got Shotaro and a mother who has had trouble loving me.

"Well big sisters should take care of little sisters," I tell her as I poke my tongue out playfully. I'm probably acting like an idiot but hopefully this quirkiness will help me cover up who I really am. Her sister seems to laugh anyway.

"You'll never guess what your big sister did today," she tells me and I wish that I knew her name, it'll be hard to pretend for too much longer if I don't have a name to work with, maybe stealing her cellphone would help but that would be extremely dishonest. I smile weakly and shrug my shoulders. "I've managed to get us into this really cool party and I've heard that your crush will be there," she winks and I freeze. Wait, so this girl has a crush on more than one person because Kuon usually does not go to parties, he's not much of a party person.

"That's great," I smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Mimi, Kyoko Hizuri posted it on her Twitter that she and Kuon are going to go to the party tonight, they don't even need an invite, they really are _that_ VIP," she says and as she shows me, I look at the username in the corner, Nana. Wait, how is she posting on my social media account!? Is she some kind of master hacker? Right, magical powers or something.

"Kuon doesn't like parties like this," I tell her and Nana leans in closer to me.

"That's why it's exploding right now," she replies "Kyoko never tells a lie about her hubby. I can't believe we get to party with Kuon Hizuri, I've heard he has quite a wild side, his dad had to get him locked up or something."

I freeze. People are saying what? Kuon had to get locked up by…by _Kuu?_ How dare she. That isn't something that ever happened or would have happened, they just weren't experienced enough to help him. Please leave him alone and don't talk about him in such a casual way. I pause as I look down and Nana nudges me with her shoulder.

"You wanna go?" she asks with a wink and I nod.

"Of course I do," I attempt to smile. I hope that he won't be there, I hope she won't have sunk her tentacles around him so easily. He's Kuon Hizuri, my husband. No. I'm not going to let her take advantage of him like that. I prepare myself for the best. "Are you sure that we can see him?"

"I've heard he's friendly enough," Nana shrugs, "Don't see why not, he's not _that_ famous."

I roll my eyes. I know this is definitely the wrong thing to think, especially about someone who could be a lot of use to me in the future but I can't stand this sister. I don't want my husband's name to be tossed around as if it's something filthy. Who knows what he's going through with that bi-woman.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** _H-Nala, Kaname671, Lotli, and paulagato_ **for reviewing Chapter Two**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Uncultured Prince

**AN:** I hope you enjoy 😊

 **Chapter Four – The Uncultured Prince**

I really don't want to explain my motives. I just want to make sure that I don't give it away that I know where Kyoko is and that she's inhabiting another body at the time being and that this person who is moving around in my house is _not_ my wife. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep my cool because that is what Kyoko asked me to do. It's taking everything in me to keep myself from losing my temper with her.

I watch her nervously as she reaches a hand towards…no, there is no way in hell that I'm letting her touch Rikuu. I stand up and move towards my son, I scoop him up in my arms, holding him away from 'Kyoko'. "He's still got his cold, I've had the flu shot, remember?" I tell her. She is not going to harm my son, he's more precious to me than my own life.

"Eew," she says and I roll my eyes. If I had said that to the real Kyoko she would have looked at me and claimed that she didn't care how sick he made her, she would suffer from it because this was her little boy and she wanted to show her love for him. "Okay, gross, that's fine then. I can touch you though, right? Since you're immune."

I pause before nodding stiffly and feel her hand on my arm. I try my best to offer a gentleman's smile but I'd rather just lock Rikuu and me away in his nursery and take care of him until a cure is found. I'm very glad that Yashiro agreed to take care of him for me. I place my hand under Rikuu and he gives a little yawn. "I'm going to make sure he's changed," I tell her as I try hard not to glare at this imposter. I need to take care of our son.

"You won't be late for the party, will you?" she asks and I force a Ren Tsuruga style smile onto my face.

"Of course not. I know how important it is to you," I tell her and then look away. I want her to go away, no I want to yell at her and get back at her for everything she's done to the real Kyoko but that isn't part of the plan and she might be capable of doing something worse to Kyoko or taking her anger out on Rikuu. I will never forgive or forget if Rikuu gets hurt in any way.

I gently rock him as I go to the changing table, "It's okay. It's okay, you're with Daddy," I tell him before shooting a glare towards the imposter. "That is _not_ Mommy," I tell Rikuu, "but if you're with Daddy or Uncle Yashiro you'll be safe tonight." I'm glad that Yashiro loves Rikuu as if Rikuu were his own kid. It'll make things a lot easier.

I press Rikuu gently to my chest, he's the one I'm most afraid for but I still feel that release when I hear the knock on the door. I quickly change Rikuu before going to see my best friend and former manager. As long as Rikuu is safe, I can concentrate on what has happened to Kyoko.

…..

…..

When I say that I'm not a violent man, that doesn't mean that I can't get violent. The real Kyoko saw that when I was in the role of Cain Heel. However, I would never be one who engaged in domestic violence and that's why I can't hurt her for hurting Kyoko. There is so much in me that wants to grab her by the arm and demand an explanation for why she chose to do this but I can't do that.

I look her over before smiling to myself. Maybe my plan of attack is idiotic but I see her using Kyoko's body but she's dressed it to fit the atmosphere of the party. She's in one of the dresses that I picked out for _my_ Kyoko, wearing some of the jewelry _I_ bought her and she's trying to look very elegant and wealthy.

This girl is really pissing me off. I've got my outfit hidden under a long fashionable coat but I'm not going to let her enjoy this. She doesn't deserve to enjoy it and maybe once she's let her foolish ideas of winning me over die, she'll release us from this situation. The party is an elegant affair after all, one that I'm known for wearing great outfits at. When I'm with the real Kyoko, I will try my best to look up to her standards because I love her. This fake Kyoko, I already despise.

As we get to the party, the doormen hold open the door and then there is someone there to take our coats for the coat check. I see the fake Kyoko slip out of her fashionable coat that Kyoko keeps for events like this and I smirk as I pull something out of my coat pocket and hand it over.

I'm wearing faded jeans, a cheap hoody, and in my hand is a skull cap. I also pull a pair of beaten down shoes from my bag. I turn to her and she stares at me horrified so I shrug. "I felt like wearing something a little different," I tell her as a few other people are staring at me. Hopefully this is enough to make her feel that I'm not the right kind of guy for her.

She stares at me in horror, "I wanted to take some photos of us," she tells me and I shrug.

"We can still do that," I say and her eyes widen.

"Why would I want to take photos of you in _that?_ " she asks with disgust coating her voice. I shrug again. She doesn't know that whilst the real Kyoko would have come up to me and felt my forehead to make sure I wasn't running a fever, that she would still take photographs of me like this and she would never sound so disgusted. Worried, yes, but she wouldn't be disgusted. She'd just assume that there was something wrong and she'd ask me if I wanted to leave.

I look at the hoody, "I think this is from R-Mandy's casual line," I comment and she's looking at me as if I'm an idiot. I could try to act unintelligent if that's what makes her feel better. Does she just dislike guys who aren't smart enough?

"I don't care if this is from R-Mandy's casual line," she says as she starts to cause a scene at the event, "You shouldn't be wearing that here. You should be making _me_ look good. I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Guess not," I shrug again. "You got any beer at this…shindig?" I ask one of the people who is looking at me as if I've ripped off my skin and there's some freakish alien underneath.

"Hizuri-sama, this is a classy event," one of the men in a tuxedo says to me, he must be a waiter or something. "I'd be happy to get you something from the bar."

I look at him and shake my head, "Nah, don't want any of that cheap swill. Just a can of beer."

The waiter looks absolutely offended. Look, if I'm at another event and he's there and this whole mess with Kyoko has been sorted out, I'll apologize, say I had just been released from the hospital and that I wouldn't usually act this way but if this…witch is actually going to take what is rightfully Kyoko's to get closer to me then I'll try to act like a loser she regrets doing that for.

…

…

I can hear them whispering about me as I sit alone by a window, not making conversation with anyone. The fake Kyoko has run off somewhere, probably trying to be with a man more suitable for her and I just wish that she wasn't doing this in Kyoko's body. I don't mind looking like an outcast and hearing the gossip about me, I just want my wife to be safe.

I've already told numerous people that I'm fine and if they cared about me at all that they'd leave me alone but some people don't want to listen. They think it's nice that the famous Hizuri Kuon came to an event that their at and so they have a chance to talk to me. I don't care about any of that. I just want this to all end so that I can hold my wife in my arms.

I look up as a waiter approaches me with another drink. Seriously I have a table full of these unwanted drinks and I glance at him as he puts it down. I stare at it again. Something is very unusual about this drink, I turn it in my hand and the waiter looks at me. There's some yellow beads in this…someone put co—I look around desperately. It's probably seen as something unhygienic but someone has put corn in my drink.

"This young lady asked you if you'd meet her outside, I told her that it was unacceptable for such a thing but she was so pitiful that…"

"Outside?" I ask as I turn the glass in my hand. "Which way outside?" I take a look from side to side. Nobody else would put corn in a cocktail and have it sent over to me. They'd consider it a huge insult. Only one person really knows the importance of this vegetable. The waiter fortunately leads me to the right door and I step out.

I see her sitting by the trees in this body she's encased in and I smile. "I didn't know that you were here," I grin as I approach her and she looks up at me. She sighs and then walks forwards, placing a hand on my chest.

"I don't think anyone should see us so I want to go further this way," she says and I nod. I'm so glad to see _my_ Kyoko again. I didn't know that she'd be here but I'm so glad that she is. I want her with me as much as possible. I can't stand the fact that we're apart. As we get to a lake, she stops and looks at me.

"What are you wearing? I didn't even know you owned clothes like these," she says with a playful grin. "You do look adorable though."

"I wish I could say the same about you," I tell her as I place my hand on her cheek and she puts her hand to it, holding it there. "Are you upset that….I'm dressed like this?" I ask her. I don't want her to feel hurt by my acting this way. I'm not angry at her, I'm furious about the situation.

She pokes me in the head with a grin on her own face, "I love you, you idiot," she tells me and I just want to kiss her but I'm afraid of what would happen were anyone to see us. "You can dress however you want and I'll still love you. The tabloids will love this. They'll think you've kind of lost it," she tells me and I lean closer to her.

"I have…a little bit," I brush her hair back and look at her. I adore her so much. "You're not afraid of the media thinking that your husband is a slob?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I'm worried about not being in my husband's arms. I do love you Kuon, even if you do look a little idiotic right now."

I grin. I don't know the words to express the love that I return for her, how nothing makes sense without her and I'd rather be with her in this body than someone else in her body. I love you, Kyoko. Please don't torture me by staying too far away.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

Brennakai, Kaname671, Paulagato


	5. Chapter 5 - Need To Be With You

**AN:** Kind of came up with a story plot twist that I really like and I'm hoping that you like it as well. Thanks for choosing to read this fic.

 **Chapter Five – Need To Be With You**

I want to see him but not for the reason why everything thinks that I want to see him. Kuon Hizuri is _my_ husband and though you should never claim to have changed a man before you married him, I did help Kuon to change and to open himself up and I deserve him. I can't stand to think that he's with anyone else. My heart is breaking as I try to figure out which suit he picked out when he shows up with her. I have some favorites and whichever one he picked, I'll want to burn it when I get my life back.

Sorry Kuon but you are not allowed to be seen in that suit again in public.

Maybe he won't give into her, wear something really plain that she has a problem with and then alas, she'll know that he has flaws, flaws that I'm willing to work with so that I can have the man I love as my husband.

"Did you hear what Hizuri's wearing?" I hear someone say and my head shoots up. I look around for them though I know in this cage of a body, I'm not going to draw a lot of attention my way. Still, he's here. Somebody has seen him, somebody has seen my old body walking around and since I haven't worked out my plans I'm hoping to avoid them until I know how to get it back.

"Do you think that he's having a mental breakdown?" a girl laughs and this makes me even more curious.

"Maybe he's trying to do some character acting," another girl shrugs and this has definitely grabbed my attention. What suit did he decide to wear?

I peer in at all of the different rooms and then fortunately my heart manages to find him, it's as if I'm calling out a signal. I freeze in shock before trying to hide the grin that is going onto my face and the fact that I really want to laugh right now. He's an idiot but he's a pretty bold idiot. He has faded jeans, a cheap hoody, and a beanie over his head. He's also got his gym shoes on. He would _never_ be seen in public with me dressed like this, not that I care.

If one day Kuon goes through a mental breakdown and he _wants_ to wear these clothes, it wouldn't bother me. I would wear my same clothes and prove that I love him. It doesn't matter to me what he looks like as long as he has that adorable and caring personality.

I love you so much, Kuon.

…

…

I've been wanting for so long to be able to talk to him but I can't gather up my nerves. I don't want to draw attention to the two of us but I can't come up with a reason to approach him. I see that he can't see me and I watch a waiter bring him a drink. My eyes widen. He would probably not accept them because he's respectful of people's feelings and doesn't want to lead someone on so I have to dare myself to be a little stupid, make people think I'm crazy.

I grab some corn from the buffet table and put it in a glass of white wine. The corn floats to the top as I wanted them to and I go over to a waiter, grabbing his shirt and giving him a firm glance. "Please deliver this to Hizuri-san, tell him I'll be outside to meet him."

"What is this?" the waiter says and I give him one of those glares that usually makes people freeze.

"Just give it to him, he'll understand," I whisper and the waiter nods shakily before going over to him. Hopefully he'll be willing to meet with me.

…

…

As I sit by the trees, I see him coming out towards me using his long strides to his advantage. He takes me in with a grin going over his face, he's lighting up in the darkness even though I'm trapped in this horrible body. I feel gross but he's still looking at me happily.

"I didn't know that you were here," he tells me as he approaches me and after seeing that nobody else is here, I get up and walk forward to him. I want to touch him so badly. I let my hand press against his chest and I look at him. He's so incredibly gorgeous even in what he's currently wearing.

"I don't think anyone should see us, so I want to go further this way," I tell him and he nods. I have the feeling that he's in one of those moods where he would do anything I ask of him. Sometimes he does remind me of an adorable puppy and he looks like one right now. I hate that we have to stay apart as well. We get to a lake and pause, I take him in. I can't believe how lucky I am that he still loves me. As I look at the reflection, my heart breaks. She shouldn't be with him. I want to be with him and…and it kills me that he isn't with me.

"What are you wearing?" I tease him and he bows his head with a smile. He's being stupid again but at least he's not hurting himself. "I didn't even know you owned clothes like these," I tease him before gazing into those emerald eyes again. "You do look adorable though."

"I wish I could say the same about you," he tells me and he inhales softly as I place my hand on his cheek. He truly does love me more than anything and he's proving that once again tonight. "Are you upset that…" he says as he looks at me sadly. "I'm dressed like this?" he asks me and I shake my head quickly. Of course I'm not upset. I know that he needs to have a release, this is painful for both of us.

I teasingly poke him in the forehead and grin, hopefully he can see the small nuances in my gestures and facial expressions are the same. "I love you, you idiot," I tell him and I see in his eyes that he's fighting against his desire to kiss me passionately and holding me to him as close as possible. "You can dress however you want," I remind him, "and I'll still love you." He shakes his head with that look of amusement that makes me laugh when I see it. "The tabloids will love this. They'll think you've kind of lost it," I tell him and he leans towards me.

"I have…a little bit," he tells me and brushes my hair back. I want him so badly. "You're not afraid of the media thinking that your husband is a slob?" he asks me and I laugh again.

"No," I shake my head and then look down. "I'm worried about not being in my husband's arms," I try to hold back a sob, I'm so scared that this will continue and we'll be forced to stay apart from one another. He tries to hold me but I'm still nervous about someone seeing and getting the wrong idea, how could they ever get the right one? "I do love you, Kuon," I tell him and he nods, his eyes showing how lost he is and how much he wants me with him. I try to blink the tears out of my eyes, "Even if you do look a little idiotic right now."

He smiles and nods before looking down. "I think that I'm going to send Rikuu away," he tells me and I blink in surprise. Kuon loves our son as much as I do. It probably hurts for him to - "My parents. He's going to have a little trip to America with his grandparents," Kuon explains and I feel such relief in my chest.

Even if I won't be able to be with him, Father and Julie-san have taken care of him many times and they look at him in the way any good grandparent would. They wouldn't let anything happen to him even if they had to take him to a fashion show or take him to the set with them. At least Rikuu will be as protected as he ever could be. I smile in relief as I feel myself about to cry and he tilts his head.

"Thank you," I tell him and he nods slowly, he's unsure what to say to me, "Thank you for looking out for our little boy."

"Of course," Kuon nods and I feel so relieved that _she_ won't be able to touch Rikuu. I don't want Rikuu anywhere near that demon woman.

…

…..

It's more than a day later and I haven't found a way of changing back. This morning I'm sitting outside a train station trying to look up any books about studying magic or curses and I'm planning on trying to get Maria to believe me so that she might be able to give me some help or at least inspire me. I feel lost. Every night it's the same – despite the fact that this girl's family is really supportive and loving and doesn't know I'm an imposter – I feel lonely without his arms around me. I want Kuon. I'm like a stubborn child but I should have Kuon.

I pause as someone sits down on the bench next to me and I smell the cigarette. I turn slowly and my eyes widen. "Heel-san?" I ask. When did he become Cain Heel? Although, is this Cain Heel, he kind of looks like him but he looks more like someone who is just not quite Cain Heel's doppelganger. I know who it is underneath though.

"Take a look right there," he tells me as he puts on a pair of sunglasses and he's really taking this character to heart. He gestures with his gloved hand to where there are private cars. I move closer and I see what he's pointing to. I see Kuu playing with Rikuu whilst Julie takes care of their bags and I give a painful choke. At least he's going to be safe.

"Thank you," I whisper and he looks at me.

"I'm doing this for him as well," he tells me and I nod. I know that's true. I know that Kuon would want to do everything he could as a good father. I look at him and he continues to smoke the cigarette with the wig on. I laugh, feeling special that he's in disguise to come and sit next to me.

"How hard do you think it would be for me to become Setsuka's cousin?" I ask and he groans, pushing his hand through the wig before winking at me.

"I know someone who we could ask but please don't be Setsu's cousin. That would mean that you're my cousin and I'm not looking for an incestuous relationship," he smiles to me again and I look down. Is he actually trying to be with me by being somebody else. I'm not sure if I should let him do this but I really really want to. Now that Rikuu's safe, I'd feel a lot happier being close to Kuon even if he does want to be Cain Heel.

"Does childhood friend work?" I ask and he laughs pulling the cigarette out and blowing out the smoke into the air. He grins.

"Anything where I get to kiss you," he tells me and I laugh. God, I love you so much Corn.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Four**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, kyoko minion, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response:**

Kuon definitely will be keeping his eyes on her and his dislike of her is growing to grow even deeper. Next chapter has Lory's involvement and Maria comes in soon as well now that Cain Heel is back 😉 Thank you for the support.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sticking Together

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy this. More of Lory's plans will be included in the next chapter as well as some plans for the two to start getting back at Mimi.

 **Chapter Six – Sticking Together**

"Thank you so much," I tell my parents as I gaze at my little boy in my arms. I sit down on the sofa and let Rikuu sit in my lap, just watching me lovingly. Fortunately the false Kyoko isn't here. I don't want her to be here. "I might sound crazy but please just…don't call me crazy just yet," I beg them and Dad sits down beside me, putting a hand on my upper arm whilst also reaching out to touch Rikuu's head.

"We're here for you, Kuon," he tells me and I look at Mom who nods. "What is it?"

"Magic is real," I tell them and expect for them to be looking at me as if they should get me some psychological help. Well, if they actually think of things in that way, they're more likely to take Rikuu far away so it would work whether they believe me or not. "I didn't know it before but Kyoko's not…not in her own body and someone else is in hers."

I listen to hear if that other woman, the fake Kyoko has heard that and find myself relieved to just hear silence before Dad coughs.

"Kuon, I'm sorry…have you been getting sleep, son?" Dad looks at me very concerned. This is one look that he only saves for those that he truly cares about. I bow my head and wait for him to laugh at me.

"It's true, if you met her, you'd know," I tell him and Mom rubs my arm on the other side.

"Okay, well there are a lot of unknowns in the world," she tries to encourage me. "How can we help?" I know that they probably only believe me ten-percent, I mean it sounds crazy to me but they've always been supportive of me even if they became distracted. I'm glad that we managed to repair our family bonds. I didn't know how much I needed their support.

"Just take care of Rikuu," I tell her and she nods as my son looks up at me and blinks. He's adorable. I need to give him to them. They're his grandparents and they love him. "I promise that I'll come back, Daddy will be with you as soon as he can," I whisper to them.

I gently move him to Dad's arms and see the care and protection that Dad has for his grandson. He holds him close and I feel glad that Rikuu has stayed with them before. They're really the two people I trust most next to the regular Kyoko and myself. I know that Kyoko will be happy that Rikuu is safe.

"I'm sorry but I have to tackle this by myself," I tell them as I feel my heart ache knowing I might not see my son for some time.

Mom wraps her arms around me and Dad looks at me, he points a finger to me as if about to give me some important advice. "Tell Boss," he says and I open my mouth to protest. Wouldn't that cause even more problems? I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I repeat the words and Dad nods. "However unbelievable it seems, tell Boss as soon as possible."

…

…

"How are you feeling?" Mom asks as we arrive near the train station. She puts her hand on my upper arm knowing that she usually wouldn't be with this type of me. I'm supposed to be a street thug. I'm not supposed to have loving parents who would do anything to protect me. I'm pretty sure that if I was drugged and abducted and they attempted to burn me alive in a wicker man, Dad would be trying with everything he had to either put out the fire or rescue me or both.

I'm glad that even with how much of a disappointment I am, they still stay with me, supporting me. I look to the side and I can't believe that I'm seeing _my_ Kyoko there in that disgusting body. No. I have to stick to the fact that it is Kyoko. The woman of my dreams.

"Is that the new Kyoko?" Mom whispers to me and I nod. She wraps her arms around me and I almost choke. I don't think Cain Heel was ever hugged like this. "Be careful, okay?" she asks me and I nod before Dad pats my back and gives me a look that tells me if I ever need anything that he'll be there for me as soon as humanly possible.

"Well, take care," I say before leaving. I know that Rikuu is safe, that's the most important thing of all.

I walk over to Kyoko as I fully adopt the disguise of Cain Heel who only a few people would feel comfortable approaching. It's not as if the details didn't get out but I think I've adjusted my look just enough to avoid people going into a Kuon Hizuri daze. I know that _she'll_ see me though. I pull out a cigarette so that I can fully commit to my role.

I see her looking at me and turn straight ahead. "Heel-san?" she asks. I'm glad that she's taking the chance on this. I just want to be beside her. I want to make sure that she's okay and that she's as happy as possible. I put on a pair of sunglasses whilst gesturing to where Rikuu is with his grandparents. I'm glad that she's able to see him and she chokes painfully. I know we both really care most about the safety of our child.

"Thank you," she whispers and I turn to her.

"I'm doing this for him as well," I tell her and she nods. I want to be able to protect our family and not let that woman take control of anything important in my life. I want to keep Rikuu with me but since that might be a potentially dangerous situation for him, having his grandparents take care of him is the best I can ask for.

I smoke the cigarette as she continues to watch me. I hope that the disguise will hold up. I really want to be with her and maybe if we don't get exposed it'll be okay. I still keep Dad's words in mind. Maybe going to see Boss right now would be for the best. No, that _would_ be the best thing that we could do.

"How hard do you think it would be for me to become Setsuka's cousin?" she asks me and I groan with a smile. I push my hand through the wig and I wink at her. I really don't want to lead to some kind of mistaken relationship between family members. I take a deep breath in and then look to her as she 's trying to hider an eagerness.

"I know someone who we could ask, but please don't be Setsu's cousin," I tell her. I hope that following Dad's advice will turn out for the best, it wouldn't be very good to arrive there and be told by Boss that he doesn't believe me and is sending me to an insane asylum. Heck, maybe that will cause for that witch to switch back bodies with Kyoko. You don't want to be associated with anyone insane.

"That would mean that you're my cousin," I continued, "and I'm not looking for an incestuous relationship," I smile to her again and she looks down. She looks happier that we're given a reason to be together and that Rikuu is safe. I don't know if she'd ever really believe me but I would do anything to be with her. I hold her hand and squeeze it as she lets her fingers run over my glove.

"Does childhood friend work?" she asks and I pull the cigarette out of my mouth before blowing out gently. I grin.

"Anything where I get to kiss you," I tell her despite those not being the lips that I want to kiss. I let my hand hold her wrist and she laughs happily. I know this isn't easy on her. I just hope that I can make the situation a little easier.

…..

…..

Boss is staring at me as if he's crazy and he's staring at Kyoko in this awful body as if she just stepped off of a strange planet. I guess he doesn't understand what's going on. I mean, this horrible body is one of a LME idol. "Did you have a stroke?" Boss asks me and I look at him very confused. "This isn't like you…Cain."

"No, you're right," I tell him, "but did you know that you had someone with superhuman ability in your agency." He looks at me and then turns to real-Kyoko. "This is Kyoko," I tell him and he stares at me as if I've definitely gained a concussion.

"This is…Kyoko…Hizuri Kyoko…" he asks slowly and I'm wondering what other Kyoko he believes I would call by their first name. He turns his attention to her and she bows down in a very characteristic Kyoko way. I see her starting to shake in fear that Boss won't believe her and her knuckles had turned a ghostly white.

"Can't you see that most girls don't look like this," I tell him and Boss stands up, walking over to the new body. He turns her with his hand and sees the reactions, his eyes focus on her face and she feel even more conspicuous.

"Given the way you acted last night, I like that laidback look from you, might have to use it somewhere," Boss says before turning to Kyoko. "What item did I give you when we first discussed your feelings for Ren?" he asks and Kyoko looks to him.

"A mirror. You told me that I should study the way that I looked as I could use it in my acting," she replies and Boss hums. I hold her hand. I wonder why he's doubting me. It's not as if I didn't quiz her myself as well.

"And what was it that Maria burned after the angel scene?" he continues and even I'm not completely sure about this one but real-Kyoko answers it easily.

"A wax figure candle. She originally wanted to burn it so that Kuo—Ren would love her but it was her father who she wanted to love her most."

After a few more questions, Boss seems to understand that situation completely and this is really for the best. He turns to me and points a finger at me. "I don't like this disguise," he tells me and I stare at him. What is he talking about? He came up with this disguise for me in the first place, yes, it was to satisfy the director but what is he talking about. Cain Heel has been and probably always will be my most effective disguise.

"Boss," I say as I look up at him, my jaw dropping a little. "This is the best that I can do." He frowns at me and I straighten up. I don't know what he expects from me. I could be a homeless guy if he really wants me to be, I mean as long as I'm with the real Kyoko.

"I'll have some designs made up for you," he says before turning to Kyoko. "You have any idea where this girl is?" he asks her and Kyoko turns back to look at me. We stare at one another before she finally drops her head and gives a very weak laugh.

"Probably wherever my old body is," she says and I hate to think of the mess that's going on right now because of that imposter.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, Kyoko minion, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response:**

Maria should definitely be involved with this. More fake Kyoko in next chapter. Thank you for all of the support.


	7. Chapter 7 - What Did She Do?

**AN:** This isn't nearing the end of this fic, it's in the middle despite the last part 😉

 **Chapter Seven – What Did She Do?**

I want to be angry at somebody right now. I am stuck inside this young girl's body and I want to be inside my own. I know that my body is older and that the pregnancy added some stretch lines but it is a body that I'm proud of, a life that I'm proud of and if it wasn't going to cause difficulty for my loved ones, I would be chasing it down and telling everyone that I am the real Kyoko.

At least Cain came for me. At least our son is safe with his grandparents.

As I stand in front of the president, I see Kuon standing to the side in support of me. I can't thank him enough for everything that he has done and is doing but I'm not surprised in his actions. If something like this happened to him then I would be acting in the exact same way that he is. I look over to him and he smiles at me. I know that he is somewhat disgusted by this body but if he remembers that I'm the person inside of it.

"Boss," Kuon says taking a step forward, "This is the best that I can do."

I smile weakly. I know that Cain Heel is his most effective disguise but if people do start to speculate on it then it will become obvious that Kuon is spending his time with another woman and not with his own wife. That's what the media will say anyway despite it not being the truth. He looks to me and I know that in his mind he's just thinking that he will exhaust every option possible to be with me.

"I'll have some designs made up for you," the president tells the two of us before focusing on me. "You have any idea where this girl is?" he asks me and I look back at Kuon. I stare at him for a while, wanting for him to help me with this but maybe I rely on him too much. One day I'm not going to be able to have him there to guide me and I'll have to deal with this on my own. Hopefully I'll be in my own body by then.

"Probably wherever my old body is," I reply and close my eyes. I am begging her to not ruin my career. I don't want to lose everything because some woman wants Kuon for her own. I feel my pain double as I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a stainless steel tray and I feel the tears slip down my eyes. I hate being weak but I'd hate having to start all over again as well.

I feel Kuon come closer to me and he pulls me as close as possible, holding me in a secure embrace. I can't believe what I'm putting him through just so that he can be with me. I don't feel that I'm worth all of this additional trouble. I shouldn't be worth this additional trouble.

"Are you okay?" he asks me as he gently cups my cheek and I look up at him. I nod and turn back to hold him.

"I can offer the two of you somewhere private to live together for a short time," the president says and I turn to him. My eyes widen and I nod. Knowing the president, it's most likely going to be somewhere private where people will never be able to find us. Still, it dawns on me that Kuon is going to have to continue living a double life. He's going to have to continue tricking her unless he says he's going on a long vacation and he still has work commitments.

"I'd like that," I tell him and Kuon smiles. Does he realize that there's still a lot of work on his end that he needs to do? I take a quick breath in and push him back a couple of steps. He blinks confused but the pain in my chest is too great and I fall onto the floor. I'm such a manipulative witch.

"Princess," Kuon says as he sits behind me with his hand on my back.

I'm reminded of those articles that came out when he and I first announced our engagement and how people would talk about his charming personality, his charismatic interviews, his exceptional looks, and most of all how talented an actor he is but that wasn't what I focused on.

Kuon could be living on the streets, unemployed and penniless and as long as I remember him and how sweet and thoughtful he really is. I would be with him even if that meant living with him on the streets in Tokyo. The sacrifices that he is always willing to make for me are what cement our love but I'm not worthy of him. I have to stop this.

…..

…..

As I look into the mirror of the apartment that the president has set up for the two of us, I adjust the wig that I'm wearing. It's a short pixie cut that is of my usual color but with my face and eyes the color that they are, I'm losing track of who I am. Apparently I've got some jobs coming up and I'm fearing them. They could launch this girl's career especially with my talent but I don't feel like giving her the courtesy of that.

I sit down and look ahead of me. Cain should be here soon. He told me that he was going to tell the fake Kyoko that he was leaving for a modelling shoot in a remote location but I don't know how she's going to take it. This woman isn't normal. The things that she's doing aren't normal and I don't want Kuon to get hurt.

As I hear the key turn in the lock, I look up and see Cain looking completely defeated. He has burn marks on his hand and wrist and he has some kind of bandage around his neck. What happened? He takes a look at me and nods before going to the living room and sitting down. I don't know what happened but for him to have apparently taken such a beating means that something is wrong. Something happened.

"Sweetheart?" I ask as I approach him and he looks ahead, his eyes showing a lot of pain that he is keeping inside. "Did something happen?" I ask him nervously and he continues to stare out at the world as if he's a ghost.

"I don't know if she believed me," he says and I know that it isn't Cain who is talking to me, it's Kuon. I quickly hold onto the contact lenses that the president gave me. He told me that it might be better for me to return to my old eye color because it always makes me feel better when I can look into Kuon's emerald eyes.

"You don't know if she believed you because of the trip?" I ask and he nods. There has to be something other than that. He's a skilled actor. He can make her believe anything he wants, I'm the only person who can really see inside his mind and figure out what's going on in there. At least, I believed that I was the only person who had such a gift.

"What happened?" I ask as I approach him and he pulls out a blanket that I made for Rikuu before he was born. It's been burned in several places and I look at his hands once again and see that there is the mark of a couple of fingers over the burn. Did she try to destroy something so precious?

He then takes Rick's watch out from his pocket and I can see that it's in pieces. I put a hand to my mouth, of course he's devastated. As selfish as it might be to admit it, only his wedding ring and Rikuu's wristband from when he was born mean more than that watch to him. Destroying it is like destroying a part of his soul.

I reach out a hand to him and he flinches, pulling away. I know that he's trying to be in character but he just doesn't seem his usual self. She's broken him and he's trying his best to prove that he's not beaten but with his shoulder bandaged and blood showing, I don't know what I did to him. I just want him to be happy again.

"Did you want anything to eat?" I ask. I still know how to put together a good meal despite the fact that I married someone who despairs over eating and he shakes his head, running a tired hand across his eyes. I can't believe that she did something to hurt him so badly but Rick was like a brother to him. I can only imagine the pain that I'd feel were she to destroy something that Moko gave me.

I see him drag himself to the bed and I look down. My anger is getting out of control, my grudges are getting out of control. If I don't take control of myself, I might hurt someone who doesn't mean it and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself were I to once again hurt Kuon.

"I'm going out," I call to him and don't receive a response, "There's something that I need to do."

When he doesn't respond again, my heart drops. I hope he isn't ignoring me though if it makes him happier then I'll do so. I want to change his bandage but with the way that he flinched, it scares me to do so. I don't want to upset him.

…..

…..

I can see people staring at me as I get to the house that I love, this is our home and I don't feel that I belong here and people are going to say the same thing. Once someone calls the police I'll be at a disadvantage but hurting me is one thing. I don't want her to hurt him. He hasn't done anything to deserve it.

As I get the spare key out from behind the loose brick at the side of the house, I unlock the door and see my body floating towards me with such excitement. She's expecting Kuon. She's expecting _my_ Kuon.

"Honey, I thought that you were working on location," she says and I take a quick look around to see broken pieces of glass, a blood print on the wall and other broken items. I hate this. What happened in here tonight? Is this why Kuon is so reserved?

I frown and pick up a couple of items before glaring at her.

"You," she says and I can see the way she's using my body. If only I can get into it again, if only for a short time. I feel the anger rise within me and I try to hold back on my grudges before doing any property damage. I feel the hate within me build as I think about what she's done to Kuon. Without realizing it, the hate from me jumps and I feel as if I'm in my own body again.

I fall down, feeling something strangle me but as I look up, I see that the diva is in her own body meaning that I'm in mine. I am in mine. I've finally made it back before too much destruction was caused. I see her get up and I try to regain my breathing but to my surprise she just storms out. She isn't going to fight back?

I look around. Something wrong. She wouldn't just hurt me so badly and then once I figure out how to solve the problem, just leave without saying anything or throwing insults at me. What is she going to do? What has she already done?

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Paulagato


	8. Chapter 8 - Power Dynamics

**Chapter Eight – Power Dynamics**

It's not as if I'm asking for a miracle here. I'm just asking for the plan to work. I want to tell her that my parents wanted to spend some time with Rikuu and that I am going on location to shoot. That's all that she needs to know. That's all that she should know. As I enter the house, I feel her run towards me and throw her arms around me but I just stand there. I don't want to hug her back. Not a ridiculous girl like her who stole from me and my wife, stole our happiness.

"Honey!" she grins up at me, "You're home."

"Yeah," I reply with a shrug. I guess this is still _my_ home but I'm not going to be in it, she's going to be in it and I just hope that I'll have a home left by the time this is over with and when I can finally hold the real Kyoko in my arms. As hard as it is to tell myself. _This_ isn't Kyoko, it's just her body.

"I had to make sure that Rikuu was okay and then I had work," I tell her and she tries to smooth my hair back. Her touch makes me flinch. I don't want her to feel any kind of a reward or positive reaction to her behavior and her destruction. I force myself to smile as her hand moves down.

"Is something wrong?" she asks me and I look around.

"They've asked me to go on a location shoot starting from tomorrow. I have to leave tonight," I tell her as I pass her on my way into mine and _Kyoko's_ home. I sigh and she tilts her head to the side. "I thought I had told you this might be an option."

"I don't remember that but then I've been so busy and some things are easy to forget," she giggles and it's taking all of my control to not glare at her. If I treat her unkindly or the way that I want to then I'll give the game away and she'll know that we know.

"I'll have to leave tonight," I tell her and she pouts.

"Can't I come with you?" she asks and god, that is the very last thing that I want. I shake my head, not bothering to say anything and go to where Rikuu's belongings are. My eyes widen as I see one of his baby blankets that I forgot to pack. I should take this with me. Both Rikuu and Kyoko would be devastated were it not to be kept safe.

"You've got your own work to do, you never usually accompany me anyway," I tell her as I look around Rikuu's room to make sure that nothing of value is left behind. I then go to our bedroom – mine and Kyoko's – and start pulling various clothes out despite the fact that I have a whole new wardrobe for my new character.

"It could be fun," she shrugs and I shake my head. I don't want her there. Nobody would want a manipulative little troll like her there. I open my drawer and take out a black box that has Rick's old watch in it. I start to put it into the bag and then go to Kyoko's side, slipping Princess Rosa into my hand – Corn is already in my possession – but before I can pick more items up I hear a smash and my eyes widen and my body turns colder as I see Rick's watch on the ground. It stopped working a long time ago but I always kept it safe and even when he died, it hadn't shattered.

"I don't want you to leave," she tells me and I look at the pieces of Rick's watch. I grab the box and put the pieces in. Even if I can't fix it, I can still save the pieces and ask Rick for forgiveness.

"Tough," I tell her as I slip the box into the bag again and move it with me as I grab some other items. "I have to go. You should know how important acting is to me, even these on-location shoots where I go without the two of you."

"It's not fair," she says in a brattish way, "You shouldn't have to go. Tell them that you need to stay here."

"I'm not that type of an actor," I tell her before my eyes widen. She's grabbed Rikuu's blanket and is holding it to her.

"I bet you can't leave without this," she says and I stare at her, reaching my hand out and hoping that she has enough of her warped affection for me to not actively hurt me. "Tell me you won't leave and I'll give the blanket back," she tries to blackmail and I still reach for it. I should just yank it away but I don't want to risk tearing it.

"Please just give it back," I try to reason with her. "You know how much Rikuu loves that blanket, you made it for him afterall."

As I say that, she runs away and I follow her before realizing that she's lit the stove and has put the blanket down. I grab it before the flames can truly burn it even though it means that I burn my own hand. I look at it, studying it. It's okay. It's not perfect but I should keep it in my pocket and protect it.

I feel the fake Kyoko grab my hand and pull it to the stove, "Tell me where you're going," she hisses at me and I feel the heat on my wrist. I fling her away and she lands on the floor. Enough. I just have to get our of here. I try to walk away before feeling something cut against my throat and feel a little blood as I hear the crash on the ground. She's thrown a wine glass at me and I actually didn't dodge it.

I want to attack her. I want to force her to promise not to come near my family but I don't hit women or men who don't deserve it and are weaker than me. I'm not going to be an abusive husband even if that really isn't my wife. I just want to get back and be with Kyoko, the real Kyoko. In the fastest time possible, I finish packing my bag, get my shoes and coat on, make sure I have my phone, wallet, and anything else I might need and drive away.

I can't believe what a huge disastrous mess this has become.

…..

…

I reach the apartment that Boss set up and feel very drained. It's fine that I'm wearing a disguise and that I've wrapped up the cut over my throat, I just feel dead inside. Not only was I not able to protect Rick but I wasn't able to protect my son either. I unlock the door feeling completely defeated and I take a look at the true Kyoko but it's hard to interact with her based on what I just went through and I know that it wasn't her doing that. I know that it wasn't her fault or her actions but I just am having a lot of trouble sorting through my feelings.

"Sweetheart?" Kyoko asks in a concerned voice as she follows me through the apartment. I know that she's worried about me but I don't know how to explain what just happened. "Did something happen?" she asks me and I stare at her. How do I even begin to talk about what happened back there.

"I don't know if she believed me," I tell her and she nods slowly, her eyes studying me.

"You don't know if she believed you about the trip?" she asks me and I nod but there's more to it than that. There's a lot more than that that was shown in what happened. "What happened?" she asks and I take the blanket out of my pocket. She stares at it, looking at the burns that damaged it and then she looks at my hand where I grabbed it. She gasps and I sigh. I take out Rick's watch to examine it and it's completely destroyed, Kyoko gasps as she sees it knowing its intrinsic value.

She tries to reach out for me but I instinctively flinch and pulls away and she's staring at me in horror. I know that she can see the wounds on my hands and the bandage around my throat. I feel as if I blacked out a little through the event because my shoulders bleeding and I don't remember how I did that.

"Did you want anything to eat?" she asks and I shake my head. I feel exhausted. I don't know how to communicate with her right now and I do understand how selfish that is because what happened wasn't her fault in the slightest. I sit down on the bed and feel Kyoko getting angry beside me. I know she's worried about me but I don't have the energy to reassure her that things are going to be okay and I definitely don't have the knowledge to back up those facts.

"I'm going out," she tells me, "there's something that I need to do."

I don't have the energy to respond. I just don't want to feel anything else right now.

…

…..

As I lie on the bed, I stare blankly ahead wondering what wrong I've done as a person. I don't want to not feel the love that I've come to rely on from my wife and child. They don't judge me based on my thoughts of violence or my self doubt. I might be a famous actor but I'm still a human like the rest of them. I take another breath in before I hear a knock on the door. I don't think anyone but Kyoko and Boss know that this is where we are.

I walk over to the door and see Kyoko in her disguise standing there. I open the door and smile at her. "Did you forget your key?" I ask completely drained and she laughs a little.

"I guess I was in too much of a rush," she says and I watch her warily. I close my eyes before nodding and she wraps her arms around me. I wrap her up in my own arms. I just want to embrace her and love her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath going back to sitting on the bed, pushing a hand through my hair.

"You know," Kyoko says and I watch her, "there's that special way of comforting you that I could do," she tells me. I shake my head. As much as I love her, I'm not going to have sex with her in someone else's body.

"I'm sorry," I try to tell her, "not until you are back as yourself again."

"You told me that you would always love me," she says and I don't know why she needs the reassurance here. She knows that I sometimes get depressed and has promised me on numerous occasions that she would never push me for sex and I would do the same.

"I just can't, I'm sorry," I apologize but she starts to undress in front of me and pulls at my shirt once she's naked.

"Come on, baby" she says before I hear a loud thud at the doorway and see Kyoko's body standing there surrounded by dark energy waves and I look at her. I feel that I'm missing something here. The Kyoko body moves forward and points a finger at the not-Kyoko body.

"Get the hell away from my husband," she growls before sitting down next to me and wrapping her arms around me. "Are you okay, Corn?" she asks and I smile at her.

If I'm not mistaken, the Kyoko body now contains my gorgeous princess Kyoko.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Seven**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671


	9. Chapter 9 - Final Looks

**AN:** OMG! I said I had something funny planned but can't remember what on earth it was, this will be the last chapter though so sorry and thank you for returning.

Also sorry if this is a little abrupt, I did plan for it to end this way but because it's been a long time since I've updated, it kind of doesn't flow in the way I imagined.

 **Chapter Nine – Final Looks**

As I approach the bedroom in the apartment, I can hear the sound of my husband's voice and I grow panicked. He doesn't know what's going on and that I'm in my own body. I hear her using her own voice and her own body but Kuon believes that it's me meaning that if I don't hurry it would be too late.

"I just can't. I'm sorry," Kuon tells her and as I come into the room, slamming the door against the wall I see her standing naked in front of him and he's completely dressed. I pause. Usually I'm the one who takes off their clothes second and I always blush and get a little nervous about it and besides, unless I knew that I would be trapped in another body for eternity, I could wait to have a sexual relationship with Corn.

I move forwards before she can attempt to rape him though I don't think that anyone would be able to do that, Kuon's body is incredibly strong even when it comes to other men. The drive is still there though. This creepy witch really does want to have sex with my husband. I point a finger at her, my eyes narrowing, "Get the hell away from my husband!" I snap before coming over to Kuon and wrapping my arms around him protectively.

I never thought that he was in any danger which he can't protect himself from but this woman in front of both of us seems to have crawled up from the depths of hell. There has to be something that protects me. As I sit with Corn and he holds me close to him, I can see our Corn stone shining. I reach for it and she puts a hand out to touch my body but as my hand closes around Corn, it's as if her magic doesn't work on me any longer.

"Kyoko," Kuon asks as he pushes my hair back and kisses the top of my head. He's worried about me but I don't think that he needs to be. I think that this whole nightmare is over.

"It doesn't work?" Mimi asks, shocked about this and I grin. Maybe I just needed to get into my old body for the fairy magic to bloom. Kuon looks at her pissed off but I get up before he can. Kuon would always hold back before striking a woman even a woman like this. I'm not going to do the same to her. She doesn't deserve that kindness.

"Get the hell out of my life," I whisper before I reach back about to slap her face but Kuon holds my arm back and restrains me. Wasn't he going to do the same thing? I look back at him and he shakes his head.

"She doesn't deserve it," he says and I'm caught off guard and so is Mimi. Is he actually defending her? After all that she did to the both of us, after the harm that Rikuu could have been placed in, he's trying to make it so that he can save her!?

"What are you -" I begin but he smiles.

"She doesn't deserve anything apart from silence. We're too good for her. She tried to ruin our lives so we shouldn't give her any special consideration." Kuon steps away from her and I understand what he's saying. If I slap her and it bruises her cheek, bruises can fade and she can always say that she was hit by us but if we don't do anything then she doesn't feel like she got the punishment she deserves. I nod before he takes her arm and throws her out of the apartment.

"If you ever approach either of us again, your dreams will die," he warns her and my eyes widen. At such a poetic threat, it does sound quite damning.

….

….

It's been a full month since I returned to my body and the experience has still left me exhausted. However, I know what is important and that's being with my husband and our son. Mimi was banned from LME and with a few calls from the president hasn't been able to find an agency that will take her on. Kuon and I are safe again and we can live the free life, the amazing life which we've dreamed about. Only this time, I feel more connected with him. He never left me. My dream, my Corn.

I smile as I look through the social media pages and laugh, "Come here," I gesture to him as he holds Rikuu in his arms. I show him the pictures that were taken of him on that night when he and Mimi went to the party, the Kuon that she was not expecting. "You think you can dress like this for me when we go out?" I ask him and he pales slightly.

"Really?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, "Casual shirt? Ripped jeans? Skull cap?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit more cleaned up," I laugh, "but don't forget. I always think you look completely adorable."

"And I always think that you're my princess, my beautiful fairy tale princess," he says and I believe him.

That is all that I've ever wanted. To be a fairytale princess but more importantly, _his_ princess.

 **End of Way You See Me**

 **Thank you for reading this fic 3**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eight**

H-Nala, Kaname671


End file.
